Card games have been known as forms of gambling and entertainment for centuries. Casinos as well as other entertainment providers are always looking to introduce new games to consumers.
While consumers are familiar with casino games such as poker, blackjack, and roulette, there is a certain degree of complexity involved in playing such games. Therefore, there is a need for a new game of chance that will appeal to all levels of expertise in game playing and gambling.